


Von Verliebten Gitarristen und Manipulativen Besten Freunden

by sasayuri



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Den armen Toru hat es mal wieder schwer getroffen und sein bester Freund ist keine große Hilfe.





	Von Verliebten Gitarristen und Manipulativen Besten Freunden

„Toru! Warte!“

Der Gitarrist drehte sich überrascht um, als er Tomoya nach ihm rufen hörte. Taka und Ryota fiel sein Stehenbleiben überhaupt nicht auf, da die beiden sich gerade mitten in einer intensiven Runde Ich Sehe Was Was Du Nicht Siehst befanden.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest noch telefonieren?“, fragte er, als Tomoya zu ihm aufgeholt hatte. Der Schlagzeuger schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Hat sich erledigt.“

Die vierköpfige Band befand sich zur Zeit auf Tour in Europa und hatten an diesem Tag das seltene Glück gehabt, bereits einem Tag vor dem Konzert in der Halle mit dem Aufbauen beginnen zu können. So würde der folgende Tag weitaus weniger stressig werden, da sie nun im Prinzip nur noch einen letzten Soundcheck vor sich hatten.

Nachdem sie noch ein wenig die Stadt erkundet und ausgiebig zu Abend gegessen hatten, waren sie nun wieder im Hotel, in das sie schon am Vorabend eingecheckt hatten – ebenfalls purer Luxus. Mittlerweile schritten sie durch die Gänge des sechsten Stocks und versuchten, ihre Zimmer ausfindig zu machen. Solch ein verwinkeltes und verwirrend aufgebautes Gebäude wie dieses war den vier jungen Männern bisher selten untergekommen.

„Weißt du, wo wir lang müssen?“, fragte Tomoya, während er mit gerunzelter Stirn die Zimmernummern begutachtete, an denen sie vorbeikamen.

„Natürlich nicht,“ erwiderte Toru mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich laufe nur den beiden Pappnasen da vorne hinterher.“

Tomoya lachte. „So ist das also.“

„Weißt du denn, wo es lang geht?“

Der Schlagzeuger sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Natürlich nicht.“

 

Ryota und Taka gelang es verblüffend schnell, ihre Zimmer, die sich glücklicherweise mehr oder weniger gegenüber voneinander befanden, ausfindig zu machen, und so waren die übrigen beiden dazu gezwungen ihre Unterhaltung, die mittlerweile Polarbären zum Thema hatte, zu beenden. Während Sänger und Bassist sich daran machten, die Türen aufzuschließen, tauschten Toru und Tomoya noch einige letzte Sätze aus. Als Toru schon im Türrahmen stand, verpflichtete ihn Tomoya noch dazu, das Gespräch am Folgetag mit ihm fortzuführen, wogegen Toru keinerlei Einwände erhob. Er bedachte den Schlagzeuger mit einem warmen Lächeln, bevor er die Tür von innen Schloss und Taka in den Schlafbereich des Zimmers folgte.

„So langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass du lieber mit jemand anderem als mir das Zimmer teilen würdest“, mutmaßte Taka unerwartet.

Toru schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist mein bester Freund; natürlich teile ich mir gerne mit dir ein Zimmer.“ Taka wirkte immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber ein gesäuseltes „Taka-chan!“ brachte ihn dann doch zum Schmunzeln und er ließ sich ohne Widerworte in Torus Arme schließen.

„Taka-chan, Taka-chan, wir sind doch… wie sagen die immer? BE… F…“

„BFF!“ half Taka aus und löste sich lachend aus der Umarmung.

„BFF“, wiederholte Toru mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ach, du bist süß, Toru.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte er frech und duckte sich schnell, als Taka dazu ansetzte, ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu geben.

„Wo wir gerade von süß reden… wo sind eigentlich die Schokokekse abgeblieben?“, fragte Taka stirnrunzelnd und drehte sich in der Hoffnung, die blaue Verpackung irgendwo zu erspähen, einmal um die eigene Achse.

Toru hatte sich derweil die halbvolle Tüte geschnappt und hielt sie so unauffällig wie möglich hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. Er setzte seine unschuldigste Miene auf und fragte Taka verwirrt, wovon er sprach.

„Na, die Kekse, die wir heute Nachmittag auch gegessen haben.“

Toru legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Hast du die nicht alle aufgegessen?“

Taka funkelte ihn böse an. „Nein! Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass da noch welche waren. Wo sind die denn bloß hin?“ Er begann wieder, sich langsam im Raum umzusehen. Als er sich ruckartig zu seinem besten Freund umdrehte und sein Blick auf den Arm fiel, der halb hinter dessen Rücken verborgen war, zuckte der Missetäter ertappt zusammen.

„Du!“

Zu Torus großem Glück klingelte just in diesem Moment Takas Telefon, und anstatt auf ihn loszugehen fischte er das lärmende Objekt ein wenig ungeschickt aus der Tasche seiner schwarzen Jeans und beantwortete den Anruf. Die Worte, mit denen er den Anrufer begrüßte, ließen keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass es sich um seinen kleinen Bruder handeln musste.

Toru bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Taka wegen irgendetwas immer aufgedrehter wurde, schenkte dem Gespräch an sich aber kaum Beachtung, machte es sich stattdessen bäuchlings auf seinem Bett gemütlich und beantwortete eine Reihe von Nachrichten, die er über die letzten Stunden hinweg ignoriert hatte. Ganz nebenbei verputzte er einen Keks nach dem anderen.

Als er auch die letzte Antwort fertig verfasst hatte, fiel ihm erst auf, dass es ganz ruhig geworden war. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, stütze sich auf seine Ellenbogen und hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen, sobald er Takas verzückten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Was gibt’s denn so zu grinsen?“

„Hiro hat mir erzählt, dass Teru ihm erzählt hat, dass er von Nori weiß, dass Hiromu und Julian praktisch das ganze Wochenende miteinander verbracht haben! Ah, das wäre so süß, wenn die wirklich zusammen wären, oder?“, sprudelte es sofort aus dem Sänger hervor, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, endlich Torus Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Wer hat… was? Ich weiß nicht mal, wer die alle sind, Taka.“

Taka machte eine wegwerfende Geste.

„Egal. Oh, aber Julian knutscht gerne mal mit anderen rum, hab ich gehört. Satoshi klang letztens schon fast eifersüchtig, als er von der Sache mit Ryo erzählt hat.“ Er lachte kurz auf. „Die beiden sind aber auch so ein Traumpaar. Wobei… Julian und Ryo geben auch echt ein niedliches Bild zusammen ab, muss man schon sagen.“

Toru schmunzelte und warf einen Keks nach Taka, der diesen auf wundersame Weise auffing und scheinbar absolut zufrieden mit der Welt hineinbiss. „Du bist so eine Tratschtante, echt unfassbar. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie ich das schon so lange mit dir ausgehalten habe.“ Er bedachte Takas pseudo-gekränktes Vorschieben der Unterlippe lediglich mit einem Augenrollen und fuhr stirnrunzelnd fort. „Wie kannst du überhaupt so viel Zeit darauf verwenden, über die Beziehungen von anderen zu spekulieren? Dass du dich da so für begeistern kannst…“

Diesmal schien Taka tatsächlich einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er etwas sagte. „Naja, das bietet sich halt oft als Gesprächsthema an. Und bei so einem Bruder wie Hiroki muss das ja irgendwann abfärben, da gab es von Anfang an gar kein Entkommen. Womit soll man sich auch sonst beschäftigen, wenn nicht mit dem Liebesleben anderer? Was interessiert dich denn, werter Herr Toru?“

„Mein eigenes Liebesleben zum Beispiel?“

„Welches Liebesleben?“, fragte Taka amüsiert und schenkte dem finster dreinschauenden Gitarristen seinen Ich-bin-dein-bester-Freund-ich-darf-das-Blick.

„Sei nicht so gemein“, jammerte der Gitarrist dennoch. „Hättest du selbst nicht auch gerne mal eine Beziehung oder so?“

„Hm. Momentan ehrlich gesagt nicht so wirklich, nein.“

„Naja, ich schon.“

„Oho! Und auf wen haben wir ein Auge geworfen?“

Toru schnaubte verächtlich. „Als ob ich das so einem Gerüchteverbreiter wie dir erzählen würde!“

„Es gibt also tatsächlich jemanden! Und kein einziges Wort verlierst du darüber an deinen besten Freund – obwohl er doch so lieb und vertrauenswürdig ist!“

„Das wirst du eh noch früh genug merken, fürchte ich“, murmelte Toru missmutig.

Taka sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Oh, mein Gott“, murmelte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens

„Was?“, fragte Toru gereizt. Ihm wurde schon ganz unbehaglich bei dem eindringlichen Gestarre.

„Tomoya.“

Toru fiel aus allen Wolken – und beinahe auch vom Bett. Wie hatte der das denn jetzt so schnell zusammenbekommen? Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss und fluchte leise, als er sich beim Aufstehen unsanft an der Bettkante stoß.

„Ach, du bist doch echt… ich geh duschen“, grummelte er leicht wirr im Kopf, schnappte sich das Handtuch, das feinsäuberlich gefaltet am Ende seines Bettes lag, und stapfte aufs Badezimmer zu, ohne Taka eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Toru! Ich bin geschockt! Dass du allein bei dem Gedanken an ihn sofort unter die Dusche musst…!“

Toru atmete tief durch und ließ ein eiskaltes „Ich hasse dich“ vernehmen, bevor er bestimmt die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Taka hielt das nicht davon ab, ihn noch ein wenig weiter aufzuziehen. „Ach, Toru, ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb! Mach die Dusche gründlich sauber, wenn du fertig bist, ja? Ich muss da auch noch rein!“

 

Nachdem er sich aus Trotz extra lange Zeit beim Duschen gelassen hatte, scheuchte Toru seinen Mitbewohner in das nun vollkommen mit Wasserdampf verhangene Bad, bevor er sich auch nur einen weiteren Kommentar herausnehmen konnte. Er kramte aus seiner großen Reisetasche eine Baumwollhose und ein bequemes, ärmelloses Hemd hervor – für drei Nächte lohnte es sich kaum, irgendetwas in die Schränke einzusortieren – schlüpfte hinein und warf sein Handtuch über den Stuhl, der einsam in der Ecke des Raumes stand.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufschrecken. Als sich das simple Klopfen jedoch in einen ihm nur allzu gut bekannten Rhythmus verwandelte, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Typisch Schlagzeuger“, scherzte er beim Öffnen der Tür. Tomoya lächelte ihn schief an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr was zum Schreiben da habt. Mir ist gerade nicht so danach, auf meinem Tablet rumzutippen.“

Toru bedeutete ihm, kurz ins Zimmer zu kommen, und machte sich dann daran, Papier und  Stifte aus seinem Rucksack zu holen. „Kugelschreiber? Bleistift?“, fragte mit einem Blick über die Schulter. „Ach, ich geb dir einfach alles mit.“ Tomoya, der bis dahin etwas verloren im Raum gestanden hatte, nahm Schreibblock und Federtasche dankend entgegen und so, wie er nun vor Toru stand – zufrieden lächelnd und eingepackt in einen plüschigen Schlafanzug mit Koala-Aufdruck – hätte dieser ihn am liebsten zum Kuscheln bei sich behalten.

„Brauchst du das heute noch wieder?“, fragte Tomoya. Toru schüttelte den Kopf. „Und falls es doch unerwartet einen Notfall gibt, der nach Schreibutensilien verlangt, breche ich einfach bei euch ein.“ Tomoya lachte. „Alles klar.“ Er ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber vor dem Hinausgehen noch einmal um. „Gute Nacht, Toru.“

„Gute Nacht, Tomo“, erwiderte er etwas sanfter als beabsichtigt und sah sich nach einem letzten Lächeln mit dem dunklen Holz der Tür konfrontiert. Seufzend drehte er sich um, um zu seinem Bett hinüberzugehen und wunderte sich rein gar nicht, dass in diesem Moment Taka aus dem Bad kam.

„Schön gelauscht?“, fragte er trocken.

„Nur ein bisschen“, war Takas freche Antwort. „Tomoya, hm?“

„Ja.“

Taka verzichtete darauf, sich noch mehr als Boxershorts überzuziehen und machte es sich sogleich am Kopfteil seines Bettes gemütlich. „Ich meine nicht ,Das war Tomoyaʼ, sondern ,Du magst Tomoyaʼ.“

„Ja.“ Toru setzte sich auf den Rand von Takas Matratze und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das immer noch nasse blonde Haar. „Oh, Gott, ich fühl mich wie die Bandhure.“

„Hure? Also ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich je für dubiose Dienste bezahlt zu haben.“

Toru verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte seinen besten Freund, der links von ihm im Schneidersitz mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte.

„Dass ich ganz am Anfang total in dich verknallt war, habe ich dir mal erzählt, oder?“

Taka lachte und bejahte Torus Frage mit einem Nicken. „Stell dir mal vor, einer von uns hätte den Mund aufgemacht und wir wären zusammengekommen.“

Toru schmunzelte. „Lieber nicht.“ Er ließ sich rücklings in die Laken fallen und seufzte zufrieden. Die Betten waren in diesem Hotel zu seiner Freude von der besonders flauschigen Sorte. „Das hätte eh nicht lange gehalten und so eine Trennung wäre auch alles andere als gut für die Band gewesen.“ Er hielt für einen Moment inne und drehte dann leicht den Kopf, um Taka anzusehen. „Du darfst Tomo nie, nie, nie erzählen, dass ich irgendwelche romantischen Anwandlungen ihm gegenüber habe.“

Taka hielt den Blickkontakt zu Toru und nickte langsam. „Du glaubst nicht, dass daraus was werden könnte?“

„Auf keinen Fall. Spätestens in ein paar Jahren werde ich eh drüber hinweg sein.“

„Und dich dann in den Bandjüngsten vergucken?“

„Genau wegen solcher Kommentare wollte ich es dir gar nicht erst erzählen.“

„Ach, Toru, wir wissen beide, dass du es liebst, wenn ich dich fertigmache.“

„Ja, klar.“

„Also wenn du möchtest, können wir das auch in einem Rap-Battle austragen.“

„Du würdest sowas von untergehen, Morita.“

„Nicht, wenn ich meine Geheimwaffe einsetze.“

„Die da wäre?“

„Goldketten.“

„Wow, die hältst du ja richtig geheim, deine Geheimwaffe. Und wie sollen dir Goldketten bitte beim Rappen helfen?“

„Toru, Toru. Wer ohne Goldketten rappt, hat in einem Battle keine Chance.“

 Der Gitarrist grinste seinen besten Freund kopfschüttelnd an, während dieser in Selbszufriedenheit schwelgte, doch seine Gedanken schweiften schnell wieder von den Albernheiten ab.

„Taka?“

„Hm?“

„Tomo glaubt doch nicht, dass zwischen uns mehr geht als Freundschaft, oder?“

Taka grinste und warf seine arme um Torus Hals. „Toru, Liebes! Wie kommst du bloß auf solche Ideen?“

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn ich es jetzt so lese, scheint mir die Chemie zwischen Toru und Tomoya nicht wirkich zu existieren, aber ich habe noch keine gute Lösung gefunden, um das zu richten. Mag daran liegen, dass ich zu gerne seine Freundschaft mit Taka in den Vordergrund rücke. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, euch gefällt die Story, über Kommentare und dergleichen freue ich mich sehr! <3


End file.
